


i wanna know

by tigermochaeyu



Series: What is Love? [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, chaeyoung is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: chaeyoung has something to ask dahyun





	i wanna know

**Author's Note:**

> I'M STILL ON THE HYPE TRAIN HERE WE GO
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @ TIGERMOCHAEYU IF YOU WANT

“Unnie?”

Dahyun raises her head at the sound of Chaeyoung’s quiet voice, the shorter girl’s head resting comfortably on her shoulder as they and the girls watch movies together. A hum of acknowledgment is all she gives, and Chaeyoung asks, “Could I talk to you for a second?”

Dahyun nods (she’s not too invested in the movie anyways) and maneuvers her way around the girls at the foot of the couch to follow Chaeyoung into the maknae room. Dahyun shuts the door behind them and turns around to see Chaeyoung playing with her fingers, a telltale sign that she’s nervous.

“What’s wrong, Chaeyoung-ah?” Dahyun asks softly, stepping closer to put a comforting hand on the younger girl’s shoulder.

“It’s just..” Chaeyoung trails off, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “I can’t really relate to any of these movies and I feel weird that I can’t.”

Dahyun’s brows furrow in confusion when Chaeyoung continues on. “It’s just that you guys all are sighing and crying when the guy and the girl finally kiss and I.. I just don’t really get that.”

“Wait, you’ve never been kissed?” Dahyun asks curiously, making a mental note to watch that movie later with the girls for their movie binge.

The flush on Chaeyoung’s cheeks tells her the answer to her question.

“Oh, well that’s nothing to worry about,” Dahyun shrugs, because she truly doesn’t think it’s that big of a deal. “Kissing people is alright I suppose, a bit overrated if you ask me”

“Could-“ Chaeyoung goes to ask but stops herself, gnawing on her bottom lip worriedly.

“It’s okay, Chaeyoung-ah. You can ask me anything,” Dahyun says in a calming manner, holding both of Chaeyoung’s shoulders now and rubbing them supportively.

“Could.. could you maybe show me?” Chaeyoung nearly whispers, and Dahyun has to fight the way her eyes want to widen in shock at the question.

She debates it as fast as she can in her head: Chaeyoung is her best friend and she would do anything for her, but a part of her is worried that kissing her would change their friendship. But not kissing her would making Chaeyoung feel invalid, and a part of Dahyun _really_ does not mind the thought of kissing Chaeyoung at all.

“Yeah.. yeah okay, I can do that,” Dahyun answers with a soft grin, her voice just as quiet as Chaeyoung’s had been moments before. Chaeyoung’s eyes widen in surprise, as though she had expected Dahyun to deny her, before a shy smile graces her lips.

“Thank you, unnie,” she mutters, smile evident in her voice, and Dahyun smiles as she steps a bit closer. She asks Chaeyoung if it’s okay when her hand moves to cup her cheek, when their foreheads touch, and all she gets in reply is a breathy ‘yes’.

“Don’t try to hard, okay? Just follow my lead,” Dahyun prompts her gently, feeling Chaeyoung nod slightly against her forehead before leaning in and pressing her lips to Chaeyoung’s.

It starts out as innocent as possible, just a press of lips against one another, until Dahyun takes the initiative to kiss her again, Chaeyoung kissing her back at the same pace. It’s a tender moment, and Chaeyoung brings her hand up to grasp gently at Dahyun’s waist, pulling her closer.

Dahyun can’t explain why it is she can’t stop kissing Chaeyoung, why she doesn’t _want_ to stop kissing Chaeyoung, she only knows that the shorter girl is kissing her back with every ounce of effort that Dahyun is giving and it’s intoxicating.

The older girl is surprised when she feels Chaeyoung’s tongue graze her lip, but accepts the gesture without second thought.

It isn’t until she’s positively drowning in Chaeyoung, in the way the shorter girl’s lips move against hers with the same raw passion she has when making music that Dahyun catches on to what’s happening. She takes the lead to slow down their kiss, ending it with a few brief yet meaningful pecks before-

“You lied to me,” Dahyun smiles against her lips.

“I was just trying to find a way for you to take the hint and kiss me,” Chaeyoung shrugs, bitting her bottom lip to contain her smirk, an attempt that ultimately fails. Dahyun just shakes her head, relocating her hands to link around Chaeyoung’s waist while the shorter girl’s hand climb up behind her neck.

“What am I going to do with you, you sly tiger,” Dahyun chuckles, eyes locked with Chaeyoung’s in a much too intimate gaze for two best friends.

“You could start by kissing me again?” Chaeyoung suggests, an innocent tone and facial expression disguising the not-so-innocent request. Dahyun merely smiles at the younger girl before kissing her again, and again, and again.

(They miss the rest of the movie, and the shit eating grin on Sana’s face tells Dahyun that they must all know why.)


End file.
